


Purpled Out

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glitch!AU, copious amounts of the color purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sungyeol wants to do is ride the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpled Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [sunqyeol](http://sunqyeol.livejournal.com/).

All Sungyeol wants to do is ride the subway.

"I am not waiting for ten hours in some Bureaucratic Hall just so they can give me some papers. I could probably walk halfway across Ur before they even acknowledge me," he says.

"I don't understand why you keep telling me these things" Byunghun says. "I don't care. Stop calling me."

Byunghun ends the call, and when Sungyeol looks up to ask the Giants for some kind of sign, he notices that he's in front of someone's auction house.

Sungyeol thinks, _why not_ , and walks inside.

—

"Let me get this straight." Sunggyu pauses and sighs into his phone. "You didn't have any money, so in exchange for _illegal_ papers, you walked all the way to Mazza'la to get herbs to trade instead of going to the Hall a few streets over."

"It was a _ten hour wait_ ," Sungyeol says.

"And now you're too tired to get back home because you didn't take any food with you."

"I did bring food. I just ate it all," Sungyeol corrects. Then, with the most pathetic tone he can manage: "Please bring me more."

It's so easy for Sungyeol to imagine Sunggyu sitting in the kitchen either pinching the bridge of his nose or pressing his forehead to the table. Sungyeol almost laughs, but then he remembers _food_ and bites his lip.

Eventually, Sunggyu says he'll meet Sungyeol under the condition that Sungyeol stays exactly where he is. Sungyeol reluctantly agrees, and sits, and waits.

—

Sunggyu snatches the pink bag from Sungyeol and asks, "What did you do?"

" _Everything is purple,_ " says Sungyeol. He briefly wonders if he sounds as amazed as he feels, but then he hiccups again and he's feeling a little... "This is so cool."

Sunggyu runs his fingers through his hair. "Let's get you back home," he says.

"Your hands are _so big,_ " Sungyeol tells him. "They keep moving."

And it's at that moment when Sunggyu decides it's time to teleport them both far, far away.


End file.
